Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to an array substrate having multiple alignment regions and a curved liquid crystal display panel.
Related Art
With the ongoing development of liquid crystal display technologies, liquid crystal display panels have found wide application in flat-screen televisions, notebook computers, mobile phones and various types of consumer electronic products. A conventional liquid crystal display panel is a flat display panel formed of an active array substrate and a color filter substrate sandwiched with a liquid crystal material. However, to further improve a viewing effect and sense of presence for a viewer, at present a curved display is also developed in the related industry to achieve such an effect. When a liquid crystal display panel is curved, different stresses are generated in local regions on a glass substrate to cause phase retardation. In addition, when the liquid crystal display panel is curved, an electrode and a light-shielding pattern on the substrate also have relative displacements; however, displacements in the local regions are inconsistent; as a result, light leakages caused in the local regions are different, further causing a phenomenon of an overall uneven light leakage (mura), and such a phenomenon has severely adverse impact on display quality of a curved liquid crystal display.